Typical call pickup group (CPG) functionality enables a user in a CPG to answer a phone call received at a phone number of the CPG that is different from a phone number of that user. Such functionality may also enable a first user to redirect an incoming phone call ringing at a phone of a second user to a phone of the first user.
Typical CPG functionality was developed for time division multiplexing (TDM) private branch exchanges (PBXs) directing phone calls to plain old phone service (POTS) phones. Because a typical PBX includes only limited functionality for communication among users in a CPG, when an incoming phone call to a phone number corresponding to the CPG is presented to the CPG for pickup, users in the CPG often have access to only the called phone number and the calling phone number of the incoming phone call.